Mar 3: Escorpião e o Navio
thumb|center|400px Sea III: Scorpion and the Ship Depois de navegarem por dois dias, Ryuutou e Tseiku chegaram em uma nova ilha. “Aqui estamos nós, a cidade de Marship. Vamos procurar uma estalagem para ficarmos, Tseiku.” Disse Ryuutou para a garota ao seu lado. “Sim!” Concordou a garota. Depois de andarem alguns metros, eles encontraram uma estalagem, para descansarem pelo resto do dia. No dia seguinte, antes de saírem para fazer compras na cidade e para arranjar um navio, Ryuutou notou algo em um jornal que estava em cima de uma mesa, isso era os cartazes de procurado dele e da Tseiku, mas não falou nada no momento. Vagando pela cidade, Ryuutou e Tseiku foram para uma loja de roupas, para comprar novas, pois Ryuutou estava com a sua roupa ao estilo japonês, enquanto que a Tseiku estava com as suas roupas rasgadas. Ryuutou pegou um chapéu de pirata, uma camisa azul escura, um casaco da cor meia-noite azul com um dragão desenhado atrás e outros detalhes na cor wistéria, luvas e calças negras, um cinto com uma caveira e sapatos. E Tseiku pegou um chapéu de maga, uma camisa ciana gélida e outra prateada e rubra, uma saia púrpura, um casaco preto temporal com uma fênix desenhada atrás e outros detalhes rubros (no lado de fora) e uma coloração rubra (no lado de dentro), luvas negras e botas. “Ah, bem melhor. Que linda você está, Tseiku.” Disse Ryuutou para a garota. “Obrigada, você também.” Agradeceu Tseiku ao elogio de Ryuutou. “Tseiku, pode ir lá fora e esperar um pouco, é que eu tenho que pagar primeiro.” Falou Ryuutou ao ver um lindo colar, pensando em dá-lo à Tseiku. “Ok.” Disse Tseiku saindo da loja. “Moça, vou querer esse colar também.” Disse o garoto para a atendente. “Tome esse e outro também, por conta da casa.” Disse a atendente, entregando dois colares, um que tinha uma Fênix, que Ryuutou queria comprar para dar para a Tseiku, e outro que tinha um Dragão. “Obrigado.” Disse o jovem. “De nada e volte sempre.” Disse a moça. “Pronto, Tseiku. Vamos almoçar?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Vamos!” Respondeu a garota. Eles foram em direção para um pequeno restaurante, onde pegaram arroz com curry. “Que delicioso... e picante.” Disse Tseiku, após ter terminado a sua refeição. “Sim.” Concordou Ryuutou. “Eu acho que essa é uma boa hora. Tseiku, feche os olhos.” Disse Ryuutou pedindo para que ela feche os olhos. “Ok...” Falou Tseiku, fechando os seus olhos. Quando ela estava com os olhos fechados, Ryuutou aproveitou para se levantar e ir em direção à retaguarda dela, onde pegou o colar da Fênix e o colocou ao redor do pescoço da Tseiku. “Pronto, pode abrir os seus olhos.” Falou Ryuutou. “Nossa que lindo esse colar, obrigada.” Agradeceu Tseiku. “De nada, eu também recebi esse colar da moça da loja.” Disse Ryuutou, mostrando o seu colar de Dragão. “Deixe que eu coloco em você, Ryuutou.” Falou Tseiku, pegando o segundo colar e colocando-o ao redor do pescoço do Ryuutou. “Obrigado. Bem, vamos pagar e procurar um navio.” Disse Ryuutou, indo pagar o almoço, com a Tseiku logo atrás. Depois de pagarem o almoço, eles foram procurar um navio. Todos os carpinteiros disseram que não tinham um navio para eles. “Droga!” Falou Ryuutou, frustrado. “Vamos parar por hoje, Ryuutou.” Disse Tseiku, tentando acalmá-lo. “Sim. Me responda uma coisa. Como você foi parar com aquela velha?” Perguntou Ryuutou. Tseiku pegou um cristal e olhou para ele enquanto contava a sua história. “Isso foi quando eu era um bebê. Meus pais foram mortos por servos de Deus em uma caça às bruxas, mas antes de serem mortos, eles me entregaram para aquela velha cuidar de mim. Mas foi o que ela disse, então não sei se é verdade.” Contou Tseiku. “Desculpe por ter lhe pedido para contar essa história. Mudando de assunto, de quem é esse cristal?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Era da minha mãe.” Respondeu Tseiku. “Entendi, eu também recebi um cristal do meu mestre. Acredito que o meu seja um cristal de safira e o seu um cristal de ônix. Bem, vamos para uma ferraria.” Falou Ryuutou. “Por que?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Para comprar uma nova espada, pois a minha quebrou depois de termos vencido a velha.” “É verdade. Então, vamos lá!” Disse Tseiku. Após andarem um pouco eles chegaram em uma ferraria. “Com licença, tem alguém aqui?” Perguntou o garoto. “O que você quer, garoto?” Perguntou o ferreiro. O ferreiro era um rapaz alto e um pouco mais velho que Ryuutou, com uma bandana dourada, uma camisa e calças cinzas, um cinto negro com uma fivela dourada e sapatos pretos. “Eu gostaria de duas espadas que suportam magia.” Respondeu o garoto. “Estilo de Duas Espadas, né?” Perguntou o ferreiro. “Sim.” Respondeu Ryuutou. “Aqui está, garoto. As espadas mágicas: Raisei e Kurobara.” Disse o ferreiro, entregando as duas espadas para Ryuutou. Raisei era uma katana prateada com detalhes em formato de estrelas e relâmpagos na cor Space Cadet, que continha uma escultura de um dragão e um protetor, cujo formato era baseado em uma cabeça de dragão que tinha uma safira, onde seria o olho do dragão. Kurobara era uma katana negra com detalhes na cor da rosa (flor) e um protetor no formato de uma rosa, com opalas nas ‘pétalas’. Ao tocar as duas katanas, Ryuutou sentiu como se elas fossem destinadas a ele. “Essas katanas são lindas. Lógico, não são mais lindas do que você, Tseiku.” Disse Ryuutou, se virando para a Tseiku. Após ele ter dito isso, Tseiku se espantou e corou. “Obrigada.” Agradeceu Tseiku. “Com licença, mas você teria armas mágicas?” Perguntou a Tseiku. “Sim, aqui está a Kagayaen e a Meihyou.” Falou o ferreiro, ao entregar as duas armas para a Tseiku. Kagayaen era uma arma em vermelho ardente com detalhes em branco e com um ônix. Enquanto que a Meihyou era em ciano gélido com detalhes em preto e com um diamante. “Obrigada.” Agradeceu Tseiku. “Quem é você?” Perguntou Ryuutou para o ferreiro. “Eu sou Nobori Hajime, ‘o começo da ascensão’, ou algo assim. E eu sei que vocês estão atrás de um navio, e eu tenho um navio, mas só vou dar para vocês com uma condição.” Falou Hajime. “Qual a sua condição?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Que eu me junte a vocês em sua jornada.” Falou Hajime. “Por mim, tudo bem, e para você, Tseiku?” Perguntou Ryuutou para a Tseiku. “Por mim, tudo bem também.” Respondeu Tseiku. “Então está resolvido. Seja bem-vindo aos Ouroboros!” Disse Ryuutou. “Quem são os Ouroboros?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Nós, afinal precisamos de um nome para o nosso grupo.” Falou Ryuutou. “Faz sentido.” Concordou Tseiku. “Hajime, nós nos encontraremos no porto, amanhã cedo, até lá.” Disse Ryuutou, saindo de cena. “Até. Então, eu finalmente posso abandonar essa minha vida de merda! Que sensação boa.” Falou Hajime para si mesmo. No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram como combinado. “Esse é o Chrono Tempest, o navio que cruzará as tempestades do tempo.” Disse Hajime sobre o seu navio. “Uma caravela. Que bonita!” Comentou Tseiku. “Bom, então vamos subia a bordo e partir rumo ao desconhecido!” Falou Ryuutou, subindo a bordo. Então, eles partiram rumo ao seu próximo destino, Inlogue City. thumb|center|400px